thekksfandomcom-20200214-history
Maleficent
Maleficent is the evil green fairy and self-proclaimed "Mistress of all Evil" from the 1959 Disney film Sleeping Beauty. In the film, Her main goal is to kill King Stefan and Queen Leah's daughter Princess Aurora, all because she wasn't invited to Aurora's birthday party. She is the deputy leader of The Overtakers. She appears in the attractions Fantasmic! and The Sorcerers Of The Magic Kingdom. She has proved to be capable of many things including: Creating a ball of fire, Creating an electric fence and transforming into diffferent animals. Whenever she is near, you can feel the temperature drop dramtically. History Kingdom Keepers I: Disney after Dark In this book, The Keepers first met Maleficent at The Indian Encampent in The Magic Kingdom where she warned them to go home. She later reappeared there to tell them again. She next appeared at The Halloween Party with Jez. She put a spell on Amanda and Charlene before trying to get The Stonecutter's Quill from Philby, Maybeck and Finn. However, Finn attacked her with it and they fled. The next day, the boys tricked Maleficent and ended up leading her into a trap where she was captured. Kingdom Keepers II:Disney At Dawn At the start of this book, Maleficent was trapped in the Apartment in Cinderella Castle. However, she escped much to The Keeper's distress. She later confronted Maybeck in the Monkey Temples at Animal Kingdom but he escaped. Unfortunately she go her bat spy. Later on, Charlene spotted her backstage ordering several monkeys to load an ice truck with ice. She next appeared at the Veteray Clinic and was attacked by Finn when she hit Amanda with a fire arrow. She later appeared at Expedition Everest where she awoke the Yeti and turned him into Chernabog before getting lifted above the rollercoaster track by Amanda. She ecaped in the end. Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow Maleficent first appeared at Test Track at EPCOT, where she was hiding in The Cold Room. She made Finn and Philby's car stop and the Hot Room and nearly cooked Finn if it wasn't for him turning All-Clear. She then made a car chase them on the track which nearly killed them. She later appeared at Fantasmic! where she was playing her part. But when she realised she was getting escorted by Jess, she went to the extremes to survive. This included turning into a vulture. She lost her fight with Finn, thanks to Amanda, and was captured. Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play For most of this book, Maleficent was locked up. The goal of The Overtakers were to bust her and Chernabog out. She ended up having a DHI made of her which was used to fool the gaurds as she escaped in a Security Gaurd's outfit with Chernabog. Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game At the start of the book, Maleficent is seen with The Evil Queen and Cruella De'Vil stealing a journal from The Archives at Hollywood Studios.She Later Boarded the Disney Dream. She later appeared on a video to scare the guests onboard The Disney Dream but they just thought it was part of the show. She appeared in person at Castaway Cay where she chased Finn to the water, there several crabs attacked her due to Finn requesting help from King Triton. Onboard the ship, she appeared with Mrs Whitman who Maleficent used to distract Finn as she attempted to kill him. She last appeared in The Walt Disney Theatre before The Keepers were attacked by The Pirates. Kingdom Keepers VI: Dark Passage Appearences Likes Causing misfortune, evil, ruling others, darkness, power Dislikes Not being included, defeat, light, the stupidity of her minions, Organization XIII interfearing with her plans, having to aid enemies in battling common enemy Gallery '' 258px-3844106261 2c7eb7516e o.jpg|Maleficent in her natural form Maleficent2.jpg|Maleficent in Dragon Form in Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent and her pet raven, Diablo Disneyland-maleficent-dragon-400.jpg|Maleficent in Dragon Form in Fantasmic! 250px-Maleficent HKDL.jpg|Maleficent at the Parks '' Category:Overtakers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Parents/Gaurdians